


Gangsters in London

by adelgeit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangsters, M/M, manipulative!sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelgeit/pseuds/adelgeit
Summary: Братья Холмсы правят криминальным миром Лондона... Каждое уголовное дело проходит через их руки, и они уверены, что всё так и останется. Однако у сержанта Ватсона из Департамента по борьбе с организованной преступностью в Скотленд Ярде есть другие планы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gangsters in London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713775) by [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77). 



Я вошёл в Департамент по борьбе с организованной преступностью Нью Скотленд Ярда ровно в девять часов утра. Инспектор Лестрейд уже развешивал на стене фотографии расследования, произошедшего прошлой ночью. Когда он закончил, то воткнул канцелярские кнопки в карту Лондона. Он стоял в стороне и смотрел на свою работу: огромная карта Лондона была усеяна красочными маленькими точками и окружена чёрно-белыми фото различных зверств. Каждый цвет обозначал определённый вид преступления: чёрный - поджог, синий - вооружённое ограбление, зелёный был для незаконных азартных игр, розовый - для проституции, а серый - за прочие дела. Но три кнопки, только что воткнутые Лестрейдом, были красными - убийство. Я подошёл к стене, чтобы взглянуть на фотографии, присоединившись к небольшой группе моих коллег, и поблагодарил Бога за то, что на снимках не виден алый цвет. Я видел слишком много алого в последнее время.

Лестрейд кашлянул, и мы сели на наши неудобные деревянные стулья, встали вокруг, облокотились на столы.

\- Доброе утро, парни. Как вы можете видеть, у нас была бурная ночь: три убийства в разных частях города. Вот это, - он указал на красную кнопку на Уайтчепел, - выглядело обычно, так что разбираться будут ребята со станции этого района. Два других наоборот... - инспектор продемонстрировал жуткие фотографии. - Имеется почерк братьев Холмс.

По залу пронеслось фырканье. Ещё два преступления для толстого досье. Нескончаемого досье, как это кажется на первый взгляд.

\- Один из них - на Риджент-стрит - был охранником в офисном здании. В результате тщательного обыска никакой пропажи не обнаружилось. Ватсон и Смит, вы двое сейчас же идёте туда. Возможно, при дневном свете вы найдёте следы ограбления или, может быть, следы подскажут вам, что искали убийцы.

Я кивнул, нахмурившись. Что этим бандитам нужно было от элегантного офиса? Это что-то новенькое.

\- Другое убийство более деликатное, - сообщил Лестрейд, воткнув красную канцелярскую кнопку в район Пимлико. - Пара была застрелена в их доме. Мужик был банкиром, и супруги оказались выходцами из богатых семей, так что пресса будет подкарауливать нас до тех пор, пока мы кого-нибудь не посадим. Жертв якобы связали и допрашивали перед расстрелом. Прислуга услышала выстрел и побежала к главной спальне, но, конечно, прокля́тые убийцы пропали. Донован и Джеймс, вы поедете туда и попытаетесь найти гильзы. Фрэнк присоединится к вам позже; нам нужны фото при дневном свете.

\- И когда будет это "позже"? - иронизировала Салли.

Я закатил глаза, избегая смотреть на неё. Салли была у нас единственной женщиной в звании сержанта; она думала, что должна быть жёсткой и саркастичной, чтобы её уважали и не рассматривали в качестве слабой девицы. Как будто бы мы хоть раз так о ней думали.

\- Позже, Донован, будет тогда, когда Фрэнк проснётся, позавтракает и соизволит пойти на работу. Он не спал всю ночь, делая и проявляя эти фотографии. Благодаря ему, мы каждое утро имеем перед глазами визуальную помощь. Поэтому, пожалуйста, будьте добры к нему, когда он появится на месте преступления, ладно? Это касается всех вас, ребята.

Мы все кивнули. Никто особо не любил нашего фотографа. Фрэнк хороший парень, но очень тихий и, конечно, он не был одним из нас. Мы все испытывали небольшое чувство чужого вторжения каждый раз, когда он приходил, чтобы сфотографировать сцены преступления. Но, хорошо это или нет, мы нуждались в нём: где бы мы могли найти другого фотографа с достаточно крепким желудком? Он не фотографировал цветы или свадьбы, это уж точно...

После этого мы все стали собирать оборудование и готовиться к отъезду. Сегодня в Департаменте остались только Лестрейд и Маффин. Инспектор подошёл ко мне, когда я допивал свой кофе, а Смит ждал меня у дверей. Лестрейд сказал моему помощнику подождать и велел мне присесть.

\- Джон... Я знаю, ты ожидал, что тебя направят на двойное убийство в Пимлико.

Я пожал плечами, хоть это и правда. Деликатность не была сильной стороной Донован.

\- Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты взял Риджент-стрит, потому что это менее напряжно, и потому, что сегодня вечером у нас с тобой будет ночная смена.

\- Да, я знаю. Значит, ты ожидаешь большой суматохи сегодня ночью? - спросил я.

Он обеспокоенно кивнул. Лестрейд огляделся вокруг: все остальные команды ушли, и мы остались одни в офисе.

\- И ещё. Кажется, у нас есть крот.

\- Что?! Здесь?! Не может быть, это невозможно! - воскликнул я.

\- Это то, о чем я подумал вначале... Но, Джон, наши последние операции потерпели фиаско, и все агенты под прикрытием были раскрыты и убиты. Как, интересно?

Я сглотнул, внезапно начиная нервничать. Эти люди были моей опорой. Я должен был полагаться на них, иначе как мне делать свою работу?

\- Держи глаза раскрытыми, Джон...

***

На самом деле день выдался спокойным. Мы со Смитом беседовали с владельцами небольших офисов в здании, где был убит охранник. Все они подтвердили, что у них нет ни малейшего понятия о скрытых мотивах убийцы. Офис, в котором проводился обыск, принадлежал адвокату, который специализировался на завещаниях и разводах. Он сказал то же самое, что и его соседи, однако я не поверил ему на сто процентов.

Во время обеда все агенты пошли домой, и только я и Лестрейд остались в офисе. В кафе на углу мы взяли несколько гамбургеров, а затем инспектор лёг на диван возле окна, и уже через две минуты комнату заполнил его спокойный храп. Я сел за стол и принялся разгадывать кроссворды из утренней газеты. Я закончил быстро: у меня была степень в решении кроссвордов со всеми этими ночными сменами! Я с завистью посмотрел на своего спящего помощника, но мне нужно было сидеть ещё шесть часов, поэтому я встал и снова пошёл к кофеварке в холле. Я сидел с бумажным стаканчиком рядом с нашей секретаршей Молли. Она всегда была готова поболтать. Хорошая девочка, эта Молли: слишком нежная и стеснительная на мой вкус, но приятная. Я думал о том, чтобы пригласить её куда-нибудь, но в последний момент всегда воздерживался. Мы разговаривали и смеялись больше часа, и единственное, что нас прервало - это зазвонивший телефон. Я старался говорить на пониженных тонах, поскольку к нам присоединились два офицера из других отделов, но то, как Молли распахнула глаза, привлекло моё внимание. Её рука скользнула к записной книжке, что-то черкнув, а потом Молли поспешила заверить абонента на другом конце провода, что офицер будет там как можно скорее. Она повесила трубку, глядя на меня.

\- Джон, это для тебя.

Я побежал в офис и разбудил Лестрейда. Он надел ботинки и поспешил следом за мной. Молли отдала нам лист бумаги с адресом и именем звонящего.

\- Она говорит, что в её доме мужчина. Каким-то образом он прошёл собак и охрану.

Мы кивнули. Это не обычная кража со взломом. Определённо для нашего отдела. Мы направились к входной двери, и Лестрейд уже держал в руках ключи от машины, когда Молли окликнула нас:

\- Посмотрите на имя звонившей!

Я так и сделал, прибежав обратно, и громко выругался.

\- Жена последнего мэра, - сказал я Лестрейду.

\- Блядь! Сначала банкир, а теперь бывший мэр Лондона? Это вышло из-под контроля, Джон. Побежали!

Нам потребовалось менее пяти минут, чтобы добраться до места - красивого террасного дома в Белгравии. Две женщины сидели на ступеньке перед крыльцом, но они встали, как только увидели, что мы выбегаем из машины. Я узнал одну из них по новостям из газеты: высокая и пепельноволосая в её пятьдесят лет, теперь со следами слёз на лице.

\- Этот человек сейчас в подвале! - закричала она. - Он сказал нам выйти из дома, если мы хотим жить. Я сказала ему, что уже вызвала полицию, но он рассмеялся...

\- Кто-нибудь ещё есть в доме? - спросил её Лестрейд.

\- Нет, мой муж в командировке, а у прислуги сегодня выходной. Только одна из горничных была дома, - она подала знак женщине рядом с ней.

Я кивнул, а затем мы с Лестрейдом открыли входную дверь и вошли в дом так тихо, как только могли. Лампы были выключены, но из окон проникало достаточно света. Мы оказались в большом зале с двумя арками слева и справа, ведущими в гостиную и столовую. Элегантная лестница вела на первый этаж. Мы взглянули друг на друга, кивнули и прошли в разные арки. Я осмотрел столовую: нет никаких движений. Тогда я снял пистолет с предохранителя и юркнул в дверь, ведущую на кухню. Там было темнее из-за закрытой шторы. Я приблизился к окну, чтобы немного отодвинуть занавеску; мне не хотелось информировать преступника о своём присутствии, включая свет, но также не хотелось информировать, споткнувшись о какую-нибудь сковороду.

\- Если бы я был вами...

Глубокий ровный голос прозвучал в нескольких дюймах от моего уха. Я застыл, проклиная в голове всё на свете. Преступник наклонился ещё ближе ко мне, так близко, что я почувствовал его дыхание на своей шее, на мочке уха. Я не мог сдержать дрожь.

\- Если бы я был вами, - повторил голос, - я бы спустился в подвал, посмотрел на открывшуюся потайную дверь и ушёл как можно быстрее. На самом деле у вас есть ровно пять минут, чтобы сделать это.

Я почувствовал движение за спиной и быстро повернулся, чтобы вовремя увидеть преступника, ретирующегося через одно из окон столовой. Я нацелился на него, моя рука неподвижно держала пистолет. Стальные голубые глаза сияли на его омрачённом тенью лице, и я готов был поклясться, что он улыбался мне.

\- Время летит, сержант... - сказал он.

И в одно мгновение его силуэт исчез. Я включил свет на кухне и побежал к двери, ведущей в подвал. Небольшой лестничный пролет привёл меня в широкое и влажное помещение с грудами винных коробок и некоторыми садовыми инструментами, которые теперь находились в полном беспорядке. Маленькая дверь в одной из стен была открыта; мне пришлось сесть на корточки, чтобы заглянуть в низкую комнату с противоположной стороны, и то, что я увидел, заставило меня раскрыть рот. Это была небольшая кладовка, и там хранились... десятки пулемётов, боеприпасов и небольшие ящики с гранатами.

Я снова побежал наверх, зовя Лестрейда. Мы встретились в холле, поскольку он спускался на первый этаж. Я потянул его за рукав и потащил к выходу.

\- Пожалуйста, леди, бегите! Так быстро, как только можете!

\- Что происходит, Джон? - удивился Лестрейд.

Я не знал наверняка, но довольно хорошо представлял то, что сейчас произойдёт. Когда две женщины, Лестрейд и я едва пробежали сотню футов по улице, за нашими спинами развергся настоящий ад: сначала небольшое громыхание, а следом - огромный взрыв.

\- Преступник поместил взрывчатку! - закричал я Лестрейду, пытаясь быть услышанным несмотря на ужасный шум, пожар и громкое эхо взрывной волны. - В подвале, в закрытой складской комнате, было большое количество ружей и гранат: это и был второй, более крупный взрыв.

Четверо из нас смотрели на остатки дома. Лестрейд смотрел на меня, всё ещё потрясённый, собаки лаяли в их сгоревшем доме, горничная изо всех сил старалась успокоить свою хозяйку, а та кричала, что это неправда, что её муж был почтенным джентльменом, мэром Лондона; её бедный дом, её прекрасная и дорогая мебель - всё пропало, всё потеряно...

***

На следующее утро Лестрейд вызвал младшего Холмса в Скотленд Ярд. Он заставил его сидеть в комнате для допросов в течение получаса и только потом явился сам; обычная процедура. Шерлок Холмс сидел на стуле, положив длинные ноги на стол, вяло курил и выдувал к потолку кольца дыма. Когда открылась дверь, он даже не взглянул в её сторону. Лестрейд сел в своё кресло, оставил на столе бумаги и попытался привлечь внимание мужчины. Шерлок Холмс продолжал смотреть в потолок, и дымные фигуры витали в воздухе.

Лестрейд кашлянул и начал без предисловий.

\- На этот раз мы тебя поймали, Холмс... Сержант Ватсон видел тебя вчера в доме мэра, внутри дома, буквально за мгновение до того, как тот взорвался.

Мужчина наконец взглянул на Лестрейда - всего лишь на мгновение - и вернулся к курению, выдувая кольца дыма. Он ухмыльнулся одним уголком губ.

\- Ватсон, а? - сказал он низким и глубоким голосом, который раздавался в маленькой и почти пустой комнате.

Лестрейд прикусил губу. Он, конечно, ожидал угрозы, но сожалел о том, что должен был занести дамоклов меч над головой Джона Ватсона. По крайней мере, Джон был один, без детей, и его родители жили далеко от Лондона, в маленькой деревушке у моря. Единственным человеком, с помощью которого Джону могли заткнуть рот, была его сестра и, конечно же, сам Джон. Он будет следить за тем, чтобы с этого момента тот не оставался один ни при каких обстоятельствах.

\- Можешь сказать, что ты делал в этом доме, Холмс? Есть ли какая-то причина, помимо размещения взрывчатки?

\- Я не помню, чтобы я был в этом доме, инспектор... - ответил Холмс, по-прежнему глядя в потолок. - На самом деле, я думаю, что играл в карты до очень, очень позднего времени... до четырёх утра, может быть? Да, это возможно. Я играл в карты в своём клубе до четырёх утра с... посмотрим... Биллом Моррисом, Вашингтоном Комбом и Томми Уоллесом.

Лестрейд почувствовал, как ярость поднимается откуда-то снизу и заполняет его голову.

\- Проясни-ка, ты так и будешь всё придумывать, не так ли? - спросил инспектор, стараясь не повышать голос. - Как ты думаешь, кому поверит судья: кучке преступников или честному и надёжному сержанту Скотленд Ярда?

Шерлок Холмс потушил сигарету в пепельнице и посмотрел Лестрейду в глаза. Инспектор сглотнул; взгляд этого человека был тяжелым. Те холодные голубые глаза, казалось, пронзили его и пригвоздили к креслу. Когда Холмс наконец заговорил, по спине Лестрейда пробежал холодок.

\- Ваш уважаемый сержант видел меня при дневном освещении? Бьюсь об заклад, он не включил свет, когда гнался за преступником, а прошлой ночью на небе едва ли был тонкий полумесяц, так что света с улицы было не так уж много. Как бы он меня увидел? Удивительно. Что он рассмотрел? Тень, силуэт... Этого недостаточно, чтобы обвинить человека. Но, конечно, это был дом мэра, нужен козёл отпущения... Как вы думаете, кого присяжные заподозрят во вранье? Меня или сержанта, который на самом деле ничего не видел?

Холодная ярость хорошо отражалась на лице Лестрейда. Конечно. Это братья Холмс, о которых они говорили. Никаких доказательств, никогда. Они всегда чисто увиливали от каждого допроса. Но он думал, что на этот раз, со свидетелем, может быть по-другому. На лице гангстера снова появилась кривая улыбка, когда его взгляд упал с глаз Лестрейда на остальную часть его тела, а потом снова поднялся.

\- Они не платят вам много, я смотрю... Вашей одежде, по крайней мере, год, и ваша жена не любит вас настолько, чтобы держать её в хорошем состоянии. И, конечно же, вы не можете позволить себе горничную, которая будет гладить ваши рубашки... Прискорбно...

Инспектор ощутил злость, особенно когда Шерлок Холмс наклонился над столом так близко, что их руки почти соприкоснулись, а их головы находились всего в пятнадцати дюймах друг от друга. У Лестрейда появилось желание отпрянуть назад, но он чувствовал себя застывшим на месте, с этими ледяными глазами, пронзающими его собственные, словно иголки. Когда преступник снова заговорил, его голос звучал как низкое мурлыканье, растворяя гнев полицейского и превращая его в смятение и в странное ощущение в желудке.

\- Интересно, как бы вы выглядели в дорогом костюме... Шёлковая рубашка, светло-голубая, здорово подошла бы вашему загару... И итальянский галстук, разумеется... Да, я представляю вас и Бога, и вы бы были лучше, вы бы выглядели... вкусно.

Лестрейд почувствовал, как его руки дрожат. Он сглотнул и, приложив немалые усилия, отвёл взгляд от Холмса, затем снова уставился на свои бумаги, пытаясь держать трясущиеся руки под контролем, играясь с ручкой.

\- Ты пытаешься подкупить меня, Холмс? - сказал Лестрейд, поднимая бровь и пытаясь представить этот жест как знак того, что он невпечатлён. Холмс снова откинулся на спинку стула и закурил ещё одну сигарету. Инспектор был рад, что у него снова появилось свободное личное пространство.

\- О, я бы даже не мечтал предложить вам деньги, инспектор, - сказал гангстер небрежно. - Но у каждого есть свой приз, вам не кажется? Что-то, что им нужно и что они хотят. Иногда они не знают об этом и довольствуются тем, что им ничего не нужно, но, конечно, они ошибаются. Им нужно только показать то, чего они действительно хотят в их самых мрачных мечтах, и через мгновение они легко убьют кого-нибудь, чтобы получить это.

Шерлок Холмс снова смотрел на него, и его лицо было размытым из-за дыма. Лестрейд с интересом взглянул, как этот человек откинул голову назад, чтобы выдохнуть, и проследил за движением его бледной длинной шеи. Инспектор покачал головой, сглотнул и сказал:

\- Ты можешь идти, Холмс. Мы будем на связи.

Тот открыто ухмыльнулся.

\- Конечно, будем.


	2. Chapter 2

После того, как Лестрейд допросил Холмса, я наконец заснул. Я не спал той ночью: должен был принять заявление от двух женщин, пытаясь найти экс-мэра, и заполнить много документов. Поэтому, как только моя смена закончилась, я отправился домой и упал в постель, слишком уставший, чтобы раздеться. Проснулся, когда солнце было уже высоко в небе, и почувствовал себя ленивым и довольным от того, что меня ждёт целый свободный день.

Я принял душ и спустился в кафе, расположившееся прямо под моей квартирой. Я заказал белый кофе, сосиски, яйца и жареные помидоры, а потом вытянул ноги под столом, готовый к свежей газете и хорошему завтраку.

И вот он на третьей странице: газетчики описывают его последний судебный процесс. На фотографии, находившейся перед текстом, младший Холмс ухмылялся, стоя в дверях суда в элегантном чёрном костюме и тёмной фетровой шляпе. Чёрно-белый снимок не показывал этих ярких голубых глаз, но его поразительные черты лица невозможно было не узнать. Я не смог сдержаться, проведя указательным пальцем по его высокой и острой скуле. Он выглядел таким самодовольным и уверенным в себе, со всем изяществом, богатством и остроумием. Я вздохнул. Вообще-то я не был пессимистом, но считал, что выиграть у братьев Холмс будет очень трудно.

Дверь кафе открылась и закрылась, и над моим столом замаячила чья-то фигура. Я удивлённо оторвал взгляд от бумажного листа, а затем раскрыл рот, уставившись на человека, который сидел передо мной. Он взглянул на мою газету и усмехнулся, увидев своё лицо на странице. Я свернул её, испытывая беспричинное смущение.

\- Надеюсь, вы не против, чтобы я сидел за вашим столом, - сказал он, и это был тот же глубокий, насыщенный голос, что и вчера вечером.

\- Поскольку вы уже сели, поздновато спрашивать разрешение.

Официантка поставила мой завтрак на стол. Холмс попросил кофе, не отводя от меня глаз. В свою очередь, я тоже наблюдал за ним. Это был первый раз, когда мы оказались лицом к лицу - вчера вечером я видел его только мельком. Он был высоким и стройным; изящную и грациозную фигуру под дорогой курткой, застёгнутой на пуговицы, плотно облегали брюки с высокой талией. Он снял фетровую шляпу (я с завистью посмотрел на тёмно-серую борсалино) и провёл рукой по своим чёрным кудрям. Его пальцы были длинными и бледными, с ухоженными ногтями, и всё в нём говорило о деньгах и самодостаточности. Он имел характерные черты лица, необычную бледность, что-то инопланетное. Он одарил меня кривой улыбкой, и его глаза сияли теплом, выглядя при дневном свете зеленоватыми вместо светло-голубого. Я обратил внимание на свою еду, чувствуя себя поношенным и сморщенным по сравнению с ним. Официантка пришла с кофе, и он поблагодарил её, едва слышно вздохнув. Он зажёг сигарету и стал наблюдать, как я ем. После двух глотков я сдался.

\- Так, ладно, - сказал я ему. - Чем могу быть обязан вашему визиту, мистер Холмс?

Он улыбнулся шире, и теперь это выглядело как настоящая и правильная улыбка, по-обычному самодовольная и кривоватая. Он опустил взгляд на свои руки, которыми держал кофейную чашку.

\- Мы ещё не были представлены друг другу должным образом, сержант, - сказал он, протягивая руку и смотря на меня. - Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс.

Я уставился на его руку, потом опять в глаза. Он что, шутит? Я подозрительно взглянул на его лицо и ответил рукопожатием.

\- Да, знаю. Джон Ватсон, к вашим услугам.

\- Доктор Джон Ватсон. Также капитан Джон Ватсон из пятой Нортумберлендской дивизии Её Величества, герой войны. И, наконец, Джон Ватсон, сержант Департамента по борьбе с организованной преступностью в Скотленд Ярде.

Я чуть вздрогнул, когда он упомянул моё звание на войне. "Во время войны", - исправился я.

\- Вы человек сложный, Джон... Могу ли я называть вас Джоном? Кто вы на самом деле, когда думаете о себе, когда вы наедине со своими мыслями? Вы врач, солдат или коп?

Он казался слегка удивлённым, а я чувствовал себя отчасти раздражённым и отчасти взбесившимся. Очевидно, он анализировал меня. Почему нет? Он должен был знать своего врага. Я тоже немного исследовал его. Но я промолчал: не хотел давать ему больше информации. Я был уверен, что он пришёл сюда, дабы угрожать мне. "Давай покончим с этим, - подумал я. - Выкладывай свою угрозу и убирайся, высокомерный ты хрен". Но он сделал глоток кофе и сказал:

\- Где вы были ранены, в какой битве?

\- Камбре, - назвал я место, хотя мои губы почти не шевельнулись.

\- Благодарю, а то в отчёте этого сказано не было. Я заметил, что иногда вы хромаете, но не всегда... так что ваша нога в порядке.

Я громко выдохнул.

\- Вы следили за мной? - спросил я, рассердившись. - Мне следует об этом беспокоиться?

Он удивлённо поднял брови.

\- Что?.. Нет, нет! Я ничего не имею против вас, вам не нужно беспокоиться об этом! Мне было... любопытно.

\- Любопытно, - повторил я. - Интересно, почему.

Но, по факту, я был рад, что здесь не был вовлечён снайпер, следивший за каждым моим движением. Ну, если верить словам Холмса.

\- Почему? - его глаза сверкнули. - Я уже говорил вам, Джон. Вы сложный и интересный человек, я хотел бы узнать о вас много всего.

Я огляделся вокруг, скользя взглядом по всему кафе и возвращаясь к своей почти пустой тарелке.

\- Я простой человек, мистер Холмс, с простыми вкусами, как вы можете видеть. Во мне нет ничего, что заслуживает вашего любопытства.

Я прикончил последнюю порцию сосисок и встал. Он сделал то же самое.

\- Простите, мистер Холмс, но мне нужно идти. Э-э-э-эм... Было очень приятно.

Я надел куртку, не глядя на него и ища кошелёк, чтобы заплатить за мой завтрак и его кофе.

\- Шерлок.

Его голос был в нескольких дюймах от моего уха, как вчера вечером; его дыхание снова щекотало мою шею. Я повернулся к нему лицом. Он не отступил назад и остался в моём личном пространстве. Я слышал, как моё сердце безумно колотилось.

\- Извините? - сумел сказать я дрогнувшим голосом.

\- Называйте меня Шерлоком, а не мистером Холмсом, пожалуйста.

Он смотрел на меня, казалось, целый век, и его лицо было серьёзным и непроницаемым, а потом наконец отвернулся и ушёл широкими шагами, надевая свою дорогую шляпу.

***

На следующий день на работе был кошмар. Слава Богу у меня не стояла ночная смена! Лестрейд сказал мне, что результат допроса вышел не очень положительным и что Шерлок Холмс представит некоторое алиби. Не удивительно. Меня поразили две вещи: во-первых, гангстер явился ко мне в кафе сразу после отъезда из Скотленд Ярда и даже не угрожал. И второе: почему? Почему этот преступник захотел указать нам на незаконные деяния экс-мэра? Это заставило меня весь день проработать в офисе, пытаясь определить связь мэра с преступной сетью.

Как обычно, я пошёл домой, пересекая парк. В те часы это было тихое и красивое место без кричащих детей и лаящих собак. В темноте оно выглядело почти как сказочный лес. Я вздохнул. Была половина девятого, кафе уже закрылось. Я попытался вспомнить, есть ли на кухне что-нибудь съедобное, но безуспешно.

Я отвлёкся не настолько, чтобы не заметить тёмный силуэт, сидящий на скамейке перед маленьким прудом. Это была моя скамейка, та, которую я обычно занимал несколько ночей подряд по дороге домой. Так оно и было, он преследовал меня. Я сел рядом с ним.

\- Вы не удивлены.

\- Да нет, - ответил я. - На самом деле я рад вас видеть.

Он повернулся ко мне, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Правда?

\- У меня к вам вопрос.

Он снова отвернулся к пруду, и его лицо было скрыто тенями от краёв фетровой шляпы.

\- Хорошо, давайте. Но взамен вы также разрешите мне задать вам вопрос.

\- Что, чёрт возьми, вы хотели бы спросить у меня? Я ничего не рассказываю о наших операциях...

\- Личный вопрос.

Я поднял брови. Но мне нужно было знать ответ, поэтому я кивнул. Он всё ещё не смотрел на меня, но я спросил:

\- Почему вы сказали мне посмотреть, что было спрятано в этом погребе? Мэр работал с вами и вашим братом?

Он закурил сигарету. Пока он это делал, я не мог оторвать глаз от его длинных и изящных пальцев. Он вдохнул, втянув щёки, а затем выдохнул дым из горла. Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на меня, а я избегал его взора, чувствуя себя немного смущённым. Я слишком много пялюсь, знаю. Может быть, я завидовал его красоте и богатству.

\- Он не работал с нами. У него были свои дела. Но он начал вмешиваться в наши. Теперь он не может вернуться в Лондон. Конечно, он считает себя счастливым, потеряв всего лишь свой дом.

\- Мы заключили под стражу его жену, но мы не верим, что она что-то знает. Завтра её освободят, я думаю. Мы ждём, что она пойдёт прямо к мужу, и в этот момент мы поймаем его.

\- Ммм... Или вы могли бы найти его в доме, который имеется у него в Шотландии. Небольшая деревня в нескольких милях от Глазго.

Я снова уставился на него, на его темный профиль и кончик сигареты, подпрыгивающий, когда он говорил или двигал рукой.

\- Вы уверены? Откуда вы знаете, что он ещё не уехал?

\- Доверьтесь мне в этом, Джон.

\- Хорошо, я пошлю сообщение в Скотленд Ярд, когда приеду домой. Спасибо.

Он усмехнулся. 

\- Я полагаю, теперь моя очередь спрашивать. Почему вы присоединились к полиции после войны? Вы доктор, вам следовало бы открыть частную клинику или попросить работу в больнице.

Вопрос застал меня врасплох. Но он предупредил, что это будет личное, поэтому я должен был ответить, даже если бы я не хотел вспоминать об этих фактах.

\- Я видел слишком много крови на поле боя, - сказал я неохотно. - Я не хотел видеть ещё больше.

\- Но вы присоединились к полиции. Вы не хотите спасать жизни, пачкая руки в крови, но вы по-прежнему не особо далеки от крови... Что же это такое? Комплекс героя? У вас есть физическая потребность помогать другим людям? 

Он наклонился ко мне. Я чувствовал себя так же, как в тот вечер, когда впервые услышал его голос: не мог разглядеть лицо из-за тени, но его голос и его тепло были в нескольких дюймах от меня, слишком близко, чтобы ощущать себя в безопасности, и оттого я не смог сдержать дрожь. Я облокотился на спинку скамьи, пытаясь найти хоть немного свободного места. Он фыркнул и тоже откинулся назад, но на этот раз лицом ко мне. Теперь свет фонаря освещал его частично. Я мог видеть его глаза, пронзающие меня и ищущие... Что ищущие?

\- Дело не в помощи, я погляжу.

\- Неужели? А в чём? - удивился я.

\- В опасности. Вам нужна опасность! Взгляните на себя: сидите с известным преступником в тёмном углу парка, ночью, и вы совершенно спокойны... Я уверен, что вы бы сейчас не хромали, не так ли? Вам не обязательно отвечать, я это знаю. И я, в конце концов, вижу, где вы были ранены.

\- О, теперь вы можете видеть сквозь одежду? - рассмеялся я.

Выражение его глаз заставило меня перестать смеяться. Его взгляд бродил по моему телу и остановился на моих губах. Я понял, что тоже, в свою очередь, смотрю на его губы, так как свет сделал его более-менее видимым. Я посмотрел вниз и закашлялся, чувствуя себя в ловушке.

\- Вы почесали своё плечо четыре раза за те пять минут, которые мы тут сидим. Вы не хотите показать мне его?

\- Разумеется, нет! - спохватился я.

Он потянулся к краю брюк и поднял ткань над левой ногой, показав мне бледный след прямо над его лодыжкой.

\- А я покажу вам своё! - воскликнул он. - Посмотрите: кусок шрапнели от мины!

Я перевёл взгляд на небольшой округлый шрам, который, видимо, остался от довольно глубокой раны.

\- Вы наступили на мину? Вам повезло, что вы выжили!

Он серьёзно покачал головой и грустно улыбнулся.

\- Не я. Это мой слуга наступил на неё. Он был с моей семьей ещё до моего рождения. И в одно мгновение... он исчез. Исчез. Только кусочки костей и плоти. Я был рядом с ним, и вдруг отлетел на двадцать футов и весь покрылся кровью. Его кровью.

Растерянный из-за ужасных воспоминаний, он посмотрел на пруд и закурил ещё одну сигарету.

\- Простите. Значит, вы были на войне?

\- Нет. Отец в самом начале отвёз нас в Швейцарию. Мой брат вернулся через пару лет, увидев хорошие возможности, бизнес, деньги, власть - ну, знаете, такие вещи, которым некоторые люди посвящают всю свою жизнь. Я вернулся в Лондон, когда война была почти закончена. Я был нужен моему брату, и, честно говоря, мне нечего было делать в Швейцарии. 

Он повернулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на меня; его лицо было скрыто дымом.

\- Думаете, я трус? Потому что это не так. Это было не моё решение, я был очень молод, и отец не верил в бесполезные смерти... - он остановился и ахнул. - О, Боже, извините, я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так.

Я слегка вздрогнул, когда услышал это, но всё-таки кивнул. Я много знал о бесполезных смертях, о людях, которые умирали, потому что какой-то чиновник считал отличной идеей пересечь хорошо защищенный мост. Кровь повсюду, кровь... Я ничего не говорил, но понимал, что выражение моего лица говорит за меня.

\- Вы согласны со мной, - сказал он, и я опять кивнул.

\- У меня там даже был друг немец, - я улыбнулся воспоминанию. - Дезертир. Он проехал с нами несколько сотен миль как заключённый, а затем я позволил ему бежать: он хотел поехать в Италию и начать новую жизнь. Он был умным, смешным, хорошим парнем, неплохо говорил по-английски. После встречи с ним я начал задаваться вопросом, сколько хороших парней я убил в те годы.

Меня встретило молчание. Мы сидели и наблюдали за прудом, пока Шерлок не докурил свою сигарету, выбросив её и вздохнув.

\- Думаю, вам пора домой. А то ваш "хвост" начинает чувствовать отчаяние.

Я широко раскрыл глаза и осмотрел тени вокруг пруда.

\- Не волнуйтесь, это один из людей Лестрейда. Он там, за этим деревом. Вы видите его?

Мы вместе помахали ему и хихикнули. Мужчина поражённо покачал головой и помахал нам в ответ. Мы встали, и я смял свою одежду.

\- До скорой встречи, Джон.

\- Увидимся, Холмс.

\- Шерлок.

\- Шерлок, - повторил я, чувствуя, как мои щёки становятся красными и горячими.

Он развернулся, и мы разошлись в разные стороны.

***

Затем в Департаменте произошёл ещё один ужасный день. Наша текущая операция заключалась в рейде на нелегальный клуб бокса; мы работали над этим несколько месяцев. У нас были имена, адреса и множество экономических подробностей, и мы терпеливо ждали нужного часа. И вот наш агент под прикрытием выявил его, и в тот день мы должны были проникнуть в склад у реки и поймать организаторов и клиентов, которые платили за бои. Но когда мы прибыли туда... ничего. Вообще. Склад был совершенно пуст, без каких-либо террас для зрителей или боксёрского ринга. Он был тщательно очищен и освобождён от вещей. Тридцать полицейских опустили оружие и выругались, не веря своим глазам.

Лестрейд был ответственным за операцию, и он выглядел несчастным. А после лекции главного инспектора - ещё больше. В тот вечер мы все были сердиты, Донован и её помощник Джеймс громко ссорились, а я даже оскорбил этого проклятого фотографа. Я извинился, но он развернулся, бормоча, что этой ночью он больше не пригодится. Лестрейд отправил всех домой - кроме Смита и меня, у которых была ночная смена. Он попытался задвинуть нам утешительную речь, но провалился, и ребята покинули офис в адском настроении. Инспектор послал Смита в кафе, попросив его принести нам что-нибудь на ужин, и указал мне на мой стол. Я вздохнул и сел перед ним. Что теперь?

\- У меня не было времени поговорить с тобой раньше, - сказал он мне. - Полиция Глазго позвонила сегодня днём: они поймали мэра!

\- Ну, это хорошие новости! - сказал я с облегчением. Слава Богу, хоть что-то хорошо закончилось! Именно это сейчас и было нам нужно.

\- Да, жена не успела предупредить его: он уже был в тюрьме до того, как мы её отпустили. Твой совет очень помог, потому что мы не знали об этом доме - он записан на имя дяди мэра. Но теперь мы подошли к сложной части, Джон. Агент, который следовал за тобой, заявил, что твой источник - Шерлок Холмс.

Я кивнул, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

\- И сразу после этого наша операция по одному из его дел, долгая и тщательно спланированная операция, терпит неудачу...

\- Оу, подожди-ка! Что ты имеешь в виду? Я не сказал ни слова о наших действиях!

Лестрейд хлопнул рукой по моему столу.

\- Джон, это те чёртовы братья Холмс, о которых мы говорили! Ты искренне веришь, что Шерлок Холмс предоставит тебе любую информацию, ничего не взяв взамен? 

\- Он лишь задал мне личные вопросы о войне.

Инспектор широко открыл глаза.

\- Значит, это ещё хуже, - он сидел передо мной и выглядел крайне обеспокоенным. - Джон, Джон, этот человек не милый, не дружелюбный. Он пытается манипулировать тобой. Возможно, на этот раз он ничего не просил, а вместо этого дал тебе полезные сведения, потому что он всё равно выиграет от этого! Мэр торговал пулемётами и не делился прибылью с Холмсами, насколько мы знаем. Таким образом, когда он загремел за решётку, для них обоих сложилась беспроигрышная ситуация. Но не думай - ни одной секунды не думай, - что он делает всё это просто так! Он вернётся, будет следить за тобой, а потом ещё немного - и ты одуматься не успеешь, как станешь жрать у него с рук!

Я был возмущён и немного рассердился.

\- О чём ты говоришь? Ты думаешь, я из тех полицейских, которые берут взятки?

Он закусил нижнюю губу, задумчиво и.... неловко? О, Боже, что он хотел мне рассказать?

\- Нет, - сказал он наконец. - Ты не такой человек. Но он может предложить тебе другие вещи или просто заполучить твоё доверие, а затем использовать тебя. Я видел, как он делал это раньше.

Он вздохнул, явно устав, и встал, схватив свой плащ.

\- Просто... будь осторожен, хорошо? Очень, очень осторожен, Джон. Больше не давай ему никакой личной информации. 

\- Он уже знает всё, что могло вызвать его любопытство», - сказал я с грустной улыбкой. - Больше ничего. Я не такой уж интересный. Поэтому я не думаю, что увижу его снова, если честно.


End file.
